


When Omega Plays Alpha

by FeralDraeko



Category: werewolf - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Romance, Werewolf
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2020-02-10 09:18:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 15,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18657493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeralDraeko/pseuds/FeralDraeko
Summary: Some say that an alpha female, otherwise known as a Luna, is rare. But a Luna who demands to be called Alpha and has a mistress is even rarer.Dani Starric is a well known Luna in her school. She's powerful, beautiful and is known to look at others as herself. She is the kindest, yet most feared Luna known to wolf. Because in this society they do not focus on their wolves. But on the Alpha-Omega bond. All Alphas have their Omegas. Some simply take forever to find them. But Luna's do not find Omegas. They are born into leadership by chance. They do not react to the Omega and their heat and feel nothing towards them.Until a little omega comes into town and takes Dani's eye. Suddenly the kind Luna feels a sharp change.She is not the Luna anymore. She is the Alpha and she would be happy to get her Omega to play along.





	1. The Only Luna

"Good afternoon Dani Starric." Commented a handsome young alpha. Alphas and Lunas were always known to be "drop-dead-gorgeous" or "Sexy-as-fuck". They would tease each other and act like they would hook up for some fun but in reality it was all show for Omegas and Betas. They never truly hooked up because Alphas would only mate to Omegas, as that was the bond and birthing of more alphas. But Lunas were seemingly forbidden to mate at all. That is how society laid. Not to keep females out of power, it was to not upset the Moon Goddess who gave the female power and destined her to rule and lead a pack in the right direction when they were to fall. But it never was a law. Just common knowledge by all wolves.

"Hello Jax. My you are looking ready for a date. Is it for me?" I teased coolly. I hated this game the Alphas and even Betas played. They did it for the attention of the Omegas. Only an alpha could smell when an omega was scared, happy, or especially... aroused. And for some reason, tension and flirtation between Alpha and Alpha or Alpha and Luna always did the trick. But once they find "their" Omega. Then the whole thing changes. They are no longer doing it for attention of others, they are doing it to turn on their mate and smell that addicting smell. That's why Alphas and Betas typically go to a private school. Much like this one. But of course a few Omegas slip in. Not that I cared. I just played the game. It was already bad enough I'm the only Luna in this school but could you imagine if I actually found my mate? HA! The Moon Goddess only grants a Luna a mate, who is an Alpha once every million Moons. A Luna NEVER gets an Omega. And I sure as hell didn't want an Alpha.

"You know it baby..." He teased and grabbed my waist. Normally I would play it off like ' _see you later_ ' or something stupid like that but I just couldn't today. But I had to accept the fact their Omega was watching along with several other Betas who found this a turn on.

I leaned in and whispered to him so the others couldn't hear. "Take you're hand off of me and you wont be dismembered in front of everyone. And tell the other Alphas that the Luna is not playing this game today." I pulled away putting on a fake smile and winked at him. "See you later." I said with a hint of venom as he pulled his hand away and I turned to walk off.

I could smell the Omega's scent heighten to that "addicting" smell that Alphas could hardly resist. She was cute and innocent and slightly jealous. But I knew she would be made a queen for the night. I sighed walking off thinking about how Alphas are just... Gross. I can't stand them. And I Prayed to the Moon Goddess that I wasn't that "Once in a million moons"

* * *

 

For that entire day and even the next the Alpha's avoided me. Well okay, Avoiding is a strong word. They simply didn't drag me into their games. They said Hi and held casual conversation. My friend Drake, a Beta who watched out for me and swore to protect me (a thing that Beta's do towards Alphas when they are in a pack), came to me concerned.

"Hey Luna, are you doing alright? Typically you ' _love_ ' playing around with the other Alphas for the Omegas." He said throwing obvious quotation marks around the word 'love'

"Yea I just... I feel like I'm waiting for something really important. Like it doesn't make sense. I have lived here for years due to not having a pack or a home to go to and now I feel different. I hardly recognize this place!"

"Yea I noticed. You walked by 5th period like ten times before you finally walked into class. I'm worried."

"Don't. You know I'm not your Luna. You have a pack."

"Technically yes. But I'm thinking about leaving it. It's as bad as rogues. Besides your Luna. You can start your own pack! And you know I'll join it!" A hint in his voice told me that he was hoping I would start a pack so he can leave his. I could only chuckle and punch his arm.

"Yea whatever dude. Stay with your familia. They need you as much as you need them right now"

"Wise words from a wise woman"

"You can say that but I think my brain jumped out a window. I'm supposed to be smart because I'm Luna. Need to be Top of My Class. But today I feel dumb as shit." I sighed burrowing my head in my arms. I was so done with today. And then the bell rang. I groaned out and peeled myself from the desk grabbing my bag and began to walk. Suddenly I felt like I got punched as I left the classroom. I reeled back in pure shock. But no one was around. No one had physically hit me.


	2. A Godly Scent

Drake ran out after me and whipped around looking for whoever hurt his Luna. He was panicked and then confused when he saw that there was just an empty hall. "Luna what happened? Did they hit an run? I don't smell anything."

"What do you mean you don't smell anything? How can you not smell that?" I stared wildly down the hall. Suddenly I came to my senses when I smelt other alpha's coming up from behind me and zoned in on their conversation. They were second years and seemed to know me but I couldn't recall their names for the life of me. 

"Hey Luna." One greeted as they walked by. The other nodded towards Drake who nodded back before turning back to their conversation. 

"Yea the new recruits are here. No new Alphas, 17 Betas and a single Omega."

"Only One? Damn, I guess if they can't pay to be here then they have to get like a 100 on the entrance exam. Betas get in with like 75's and above if they don't pay."

"Yea Omegas have it hard. Wonder who she will be with?"

"Whoa wait you didn't tell me it was a girl!" They finally turned the hall and got out of hearing range. Drake was staring at me.

"Hey uh, Luna? What was that about you typically don't care about recruits or gossip..."

I shook out of it and puffed out my chest finding my state of mind. I had to talk to someone about this but my Beta was not the one to talk to. "It's nothing. I'm going to be late. I need to get to my dorm." And I hurried off without another word to Drake. As soon as I did I felt like a terrible friend. I would tell him everything when I figure this out. I just had to find who to talk to... 

* * *

 

I walked to the park with Jax. I know I had just threatened him but he was one of the only Alphas I trusted besides. He had his Omega. And he already paired and marked her too indicated by the cute little collar she wore that he bought her. Any time a Alpha marks an Omega as his mate they are to wear a collar. And today Clare was with him. Cute and obviously an Omega but clearly had a small amount of hate towards me due to the teasing that both aroused her but made her feel like he would leave her for me if he had the chance. 

"Okay before anything let me get this straight. Clare, You are not going to lose him to me okay? You are a beautiful girl with a pure heart. I will never take him from you. He is your Alpha and your Alpha alone." I said to her full-heartedly. I hated how Omegas would look at me assuming I would take whats theirs. In reality I believe the Omega owns the Alpha because when an Omega is paired and mated, the Alpha would do anything for them. 

Her cold glare softened and she teared up. "You really think I'm beautiful?" 

I nodded. "You're not losing Jax. He's just a friend. No more. I wouldn't date him even if I wanted to. Its not the Luna's way. Besides, It hasn't been a million moons yet." That made her giggle and made me feel a hell of a lot better.

"I don't get how people don't mistake you for an Omega Dani." Jax rolled his eyes. "Anyway what's the rush? You never want anything to do with me especially not recently. You haven't wanted anything to do with anyone except that Beta-"

"Hey don't you dare start talking bad about my Beta." Did I really call him my Beta? Maybe I do have a pack after all. "I don't care what you have to say. I just need your help."

Jax glared and then grabbed me by the shoulder pulling me away from Clare who respected this and went to find some flowers. Perhaps it was the mate-bond mind link that told her to give us some space to talk or perhaps it was just the Omega's senses. " _"not in a million moons'_ my ass. Dani did you find an Alpha? Was it out side of the school? I don't remember any new Alphas coming here."

"That's the issue! Jax you are the only mated Alpha I trust. And I trust that you will keep this secret. There were no Alphas in the new recruits. I don't know what the hell is going on but I smelt someone."

"We're wolves we know each other by scent-"

"Don't you think I know that?! I'm not talking about just any scent I'm talking about a scent that physically hits you. Something... Godly..."

"Once in a million moons... You don't mean... YOU FOUND A MATE!"

I growled at him to shut up. "You are so damn loud. Look I there is not a single new Alpha recruit. And Lunas only mate with Alphas if they are to mate."

"That's true-" He went on to ramble on but I spaced out and missed it entirely. That smell. Sweet strawberries with a hint of chocolate. It was so much more than just an identifying scent. It was perfect and I wanted more of it. Suddenly Jax pulled me out of the thoughts. "HELLO! Damn what kind of Luna just spaces out like that?"

"Look if its true that I found my mate then you better keep it between us. And that's Final." I growled proving my dominance over the Alpha who nodded keeping his mouth shut and turned to go to Clare who greeted him with flowers. 

I sighed and turned to follow the scent that was now becoming unreachable and longed for.

* * *

I had lost the scent and began walking back to my little cabin. Because I am a literal full-time student I was given this little cabin over a dorm room. It is a quiet comfortable cabin that they had once used for young wolves who lost their home to rogues. But the rogue problem had long since been solved, now it is just a thing that had potential but was never given it. I was the last wolf to lose their pack. And to keep me safe and away from danger, they not only let me enroll but have this cabin. 

I was just yards from my cabin when I felt something strike me again and I turned to see the wolf I was looking for the whole time.

 


	3. My Little Omega

A young Omega stood there looking lost. She had beautiful violet eyes and tanned skin. She was perfect in every way. Perfect posture, Perfect shyness and her excitement was perfect. Because when our eyes locked she smiled and ran over to me.

"Excuse me! I'm so happy I found another girl! My names Pride and I'm new and I-" She stopped and I could feel her heart begin to race. "I'm lost..." She whispered as she looked up at me. Her head was just shoulder height on me. I could smell confusion and the slightest bit of arousal. "A-Alpha?"

I quickly glanced around before I grabbed her firmly, but refusing to hurt her and ran with her to behind some trees where we couldn't be seen. I held her close to be breathing in her scent. "It's you."

"I-I didn't realize you where a girl..." I watched her breath in my scent. "Pumpkin Spice..."

"This is crazy." I couldn't help but laugh and suddenly I straightened out and listened for others. "Pride, my name is Dani. I'm the Luna." I said quietly and quickly. "We don't have much time, I'll help you but you can tell  **nobody**  of this. You hear me?" I was stern with her but I knew that it was the right thing to do. "Ill write to you every chance i get but it will only be signed..." I had to think quickly. "Draeko. It will be signed Draeko."

She nodded blushing. Our bodied where touching sending off sparks in both of us. I gently ran my thumb over her cheek. "I will protect you at all costs." I wanted to kiss her but I knew I couldn't even if I knew we were destined to be mates, I could not rush this. I felt her heart rate slow as she calmed down and smiled. Everything happened so fast. "Where do you need to go?" I finally asked after enjoying the moments with her in my arms. I suddenly realized the attraction the Alpha's felt. It was something magical in it's own way. A sense of the need to protect and provide. But I was female and I felt trapped. This Omega deserved a strong alpha male. And I wasn't that. 

"I-It's okay. I-I'm actually really happy your a girl. I didn't think it was possible."

"The Moon Goddess is quite the goddess huh?" I smiled softly. "But I don't want others to know. This is secret between us." I kissed her hand. 

She nodded and giggled softly. "Can you help me to my dorm?" 

"Sure." I said and took her around the back way so no one would be suspicious of us and got her safely to the girl's dorm. I said goodbye and so did she. My heart sank. I felt so alone and I had to keep myself from running after her. Thankfully my phone began to go off. I picked it up and answered it without even looking to see who it was. 

"Luna? Where are you? Jax said you just ran off and no one has been able to find you."

"Drake?" I sounded surprised. I don't know why but I was. "What do you mean? What time is it?"

"Dude it's like 8:30! Where are you?" He growled.

"I'm at the girls dorm. One of the new recruits got lost and ended up by my cabin." I said only saying half of the truth. I didn't know how to explain to him what just happened. I looked up and found a pair of violet eyes meet mine from the second story window. She was beautiful with her short messy dark grey hair that was parted on one side of her head. the one side being shaved to a decently short array of floof. I had a much more masculine cut with both sides shaved and the top just a tiny bit longer and styled. I stopped caring about what people thought of me long ago as I had always had more dominance than even the Alpha's around here. I had hardly heard Drake trying to talk to me at all as I stared into her beautiful eyes. I made a promise and that promise is to protect and provide.

"DANI!" I flinched as he screamed at me. "Look Stay where you are im coming to get you and bring you to medical." He said hanging up the phone before I could answer. I sighed and gave in shaking my head before looking back up at Pride running a hand through my copper-gold colored hair. I have met my mate, lost my shit and made my Beta think that I'm injured all in the same day. And what's worse? My Beta is going to force me to medical for no reason and could potentially ruin me. 

As if on cue Drake came to me and just about tackled me trying to check for injuries and then looked at me completely baffled. I could hear the faint giggle of my mate from her window."Look Luna, why won't you tell me what's going on? I'm your Beta and your best friend!"

"Look Drake, I trust you with my life. I'm still figuring things out right now and-" I sighed giving in. "I think I'm the one in a million moons okay? But you can't tell anyone. I don't know who it is or why its only happening now but I can tell you this... It has to be kept secret. I'll tell you why a little later on I just can't right now..."

Drake looked at me with a heart-broken look. I knew that not telling him everything truly hurt him and deep down he was questioning his character as a Beta and if he was even worth it. I looked at him and hugged him. "You're not a bad Beta Drake. I just have a lot going on. I just... I need your help."

I could sense his wolf perk up a bit. "What do you need help with?"

"I need to borrow some of your clothes."


	4. Draeko

*Pride’s P.O.V.*

* * *

 

I watched as my Alpha, or should I say Luna, talked with what looked to be either another Alpha or a Beta tackle her and check for injuries. I couldn’t imagine why he would be doing such a thing. I felt a deep knot form in the pit of my stomach.

_“How could she be mates with someone else and us?”_ My wolf whinesd pacing back and fourth in the back of my mind. I tried to ignore her but she was right. This male was acting like her mate. 

I watched as she hugged him and felt my heart tighten and anger build. My alpha was hugging another male! She immediately forgot me for that stupid male! I turned from the window wanting to scream, cry, and run all at the same time. This is what my father meant when he said I should be careful of Alphas.

* * *

 

*Flashback*

“Pride, listen, you’re taking a big step in life and moving from the pack. I know things seem perfect but pray that you are mated to an Omega like me and your mother. Alpha’s only think of themselves. Moon Goddess knows that you won’t have to worry about the Luna. Lunas don’t mate Omegas. Besides, Alpha’s always try to hook up with the Luna. Avoid Alphas at all costs and find s nice girl to show you around if your lost. Never trust a male.”

*End of Flashback*

* * *

 

 

I felt tears begin to well up in my eyes. “ _Daddy was right. Lunas never mate with Omegas and... Alphas are just...”_

I sighed not being able to finish listening to my wolf. I felt the hot and cold tears stream down my face. I wiped them away and looked at the time. It was too late to go for a run. I slammed my head into the pillow before taking it and screaming into it. Suddenly a heard something hard hit the floor and threw the pillow off unable to hide my anger. 

“WHO EVER THREW THAT FUCK OFF”

”Ooh feisty.” A gruff voice replied and an addicting scent filled the air. I quickly got up and went to window sill and looked out. 

“Okay what the actual fuck is going on?” A sexy looking Alpha male was standing outside of my window and he smelt exactly like the Luna. Well to me anyway, I sensed a hint of forest on him. Clearly it was some for of trickery to other wolves but it didn’t fool me. 

“Look I know you’re upset with me but please listen to me.“ he climbed up into my room skillfully and silently. I backed up, claws out wanting to attack. “Pride,” and there it was, her sweet voice that made me melt. “ _No I have to fight it!”_ My wolf yelled in the back of my mind. “I’m so sorry I hurt you. That was only my Beta not anyone more than my best friend. Please Pride you are my destined Mate. My Omega. I would never treat you like that! Please Pride, I needed to ask him to borrow his clothes and cologne so I could be your Alpha. I can’t let any of these dumbasses try anything on you. It was the only way I could keep you mine and protect you. Alphas are jerks to Omega’s who are not their mate.” Her sapphire colored eyes captured mine. I couldn’t help but to reach towards her and feel her body. She had transformed from female to male and it was amazing how well she pulled it off. “Who else did you tell?”

”No one. Not even my Beta. I told him it was for a class project to see if a Luna could pass off as a Alpha. He believed it but maybe not for long. I used to have a binder for training and it just so happened to come in handy to be your Alpha. Look, I know we don’t know each other but I want to know everything about you. And I will not rush anything or do anything you’re not ready for.” She kneeled down taking my hand. My heart raced and I could sense my body trying to give off my heat scent. I blushed darkly knowing she could smell how aroused I was becoming by her words and touch and I cursed my Omega genetics. 

She smiled and gave me a bottle. I looked at her confused and read the label. “Why do you have Heat Supplements?” 

“The Dean didn’t know if a Luna would go into heat like other Females and Omegas do. I accepted them regardless since they’re expensive as shit and he was terrified of the Moon Goddess smiting him for allowing a Luna to get pregnant if possible. I don’t need them as a Luna never truly goes into heat unless she finds a mate and then and only then can her mate detect it. Think of it this way; a Luna’s heat scent to her mate is like an Omega’s to an Alpha’s.”

I blushed darkly trying not to imagine how amazing that would feel and how badly I would want her then. The more I think about it, the more my body reacts. She chuckled and kissed my hand. “Let your dreams go wild Pride. I should go before I start anything.” She leaned close taking in my scent. Her sapphire eyes darkening with want towards me making me melt. What I would do to throw myself into her arms and beg her to claim me. I had to shake myself off before I did and watched her, or should I say him, leave my room. I quickly took the time to take my first supplement and sit down at my desk. I still haven’t wrote my dad. 

 

>   _“Hey Daddy, I made it to the academy okay. There’s a lot of Alpha’s and Beta’s here. It’s honestly overwhelming but I’m not going to quit. I just have to prove myself to them just like the few other lucky Omegas here. I don’t know any one but... I met someone. ~~Their scent is addicting~~ They are a really nice female Beta. She’s super kind and showed me to my dorm. She even let me use some Heat Supplements since I’m going into heat soon and she doesn’t want the Alpha’s to bother me my first week in. I’ll write again a little later this week and keep you updated. Please lay some flowers down for mom. For me when you see her grave Tuesday. Love, Pride”_

I felt extremely guilty for lying to him but I couldn’t tell him the truth. I promised my mate I wouldn’t tell anyone and I promised my dad I would avoid Alphas. I sighed as I sealed the letter and put it up for mailing tomorrow. I know we have phones and such but letters are more personal and means more. 

* * *

 

I didn’t realize I fell asleep until I woke up to my alarm and a new note next to the letters I wrote to my dad that I was going to mail off today. “5:30 AM? Who the hell gets up this early?” I picked up the note and read it. 

 

> _Good morning cutie. You need to remember to close your window at night. I’ll kill the next Alpha who tries climbing through it while you’re sleeping. Also, you didn’t set an alarm so I set one for you. Get up and get showered love, then come meet me for breakfast. Classes start as 8 o’clock sharp. ~Love Draeko_

For a quick moment I thought it was all just a dream but the reality is that it wasn’t. Yesterday I came to this school and fell in love with the Luna who has sworn to protect me under the name Draeko. Perfectly normal day at my new high school. Surely things can't get weirder or worse? 

I sighed as I got up and got showered, getting dressed and grabbing the letter to mail. I then hurried to the mail room and paid for it to be sent to my father. It was already 7:00 as I checked my watched. Letting out a yelp I began to run to the food court stumbling as I got there and falling into someone's hoodied arms. "Whoa easy there little Omega. You're in quite the rush. We still have an hour." Replied the gruff voice that was beginning to grow on me quickly. I looked up into the sapphire eyes of my savior and melted. He was so handsome and so... mine. But how could I possible think that when he hasn't marked me yet? Even if we are destined to be mates I don't see how an Alpha could ever want a clumsy Omega like me. Speaking of which; I had to appologize for last night.

"S-Sorry... I wanted to apologize f-for my actions last night. It was really out of character for me. I-I hold no power and I'm better than that... You are above me and I never should've snapped at you like that Alpha."

"It's okay. Your name was Pride right? My name is Draeko. But you can keep calling me Alpha." He winked at me making my knees tremble still but thankfully the Heat Supplements were doing their job. "Looks like we're both new here. But just between you and me, I'm not taking classes. I'm just here for you." He whispered with a sharp grin. My mate was a gorgeous female and a sexy male. And they both have me melting with every word. Who would've thought that I would be so lucky as to be able to have 'multiple' mates who make me feel so... perfect.

I came back to my senses when he let go of me and began walking to the breakfast line. I jumped a little and ran after him. "So... uh Draeko?"

"Alpha Draeko." He snapped putting me back into place. 

"Y-yes... A-Alpha. If you are not here for classes, and besides for me, why are you here?" I asked deciding to push the limits of my mate. I was always told the Luna was smart, but I wanted to see how well she could improv on the sly. 

"Lost my pack not too long ago. So i moved 'round here. I'm enrolled and have all A's and B's but I take private classes due to the fact that I've been known to start fights. Yes I know I said I'm new here, I lied then. However, this will be the first time showing my face in years so it's like I'm a whole new student."

_"Wow impressive. She even remembered what she originally said and made a pretty believable story out of it. I feel like its partially true. Like what if she doesn't have a pack anymore?"_ My wolf said from the back of my mind. At his point I'm sure you can tell that I have a pretty decent connection to my wolf. I know that these days not a lot of people connect to their wolves anymore because of the Great Rogue War. Pack ranks always remain but packs no longer fight and our inner wolves are not expressed very well anymore. But I always stayed connected to mine. People say the only thing their wolves are good for anymore is the mate bond and what not. But there's more to it and I hope that my Luna can feel the same. 

We sat down after getting out breakfast. Draeko had gotten a large breakfast sandwich while I had gotten a fruit bowl. I knew Alphas had quite the appetite but I guess I never realized it was a huge different from my own appetite. And I eat a lot for an Omega. It was when I began to eat my fruit that a Male and an Omega came to the table.

* * *

*Dani/Draeko's P.O.V.*

* * *

I could tell that Prim was testing me as she asked me why I was here. So I told her what I knew. I could sense that she was impressed and curious still but the conversation didn't last. We sat down and began to eat. I felt bad for eating so much compared to her and was going to give her my sandwich and take her bowl when Jax walked up with Clare. Her little bell making soft rings as she walked. I inwardly groaned. I had a good feeling he would start a fight to impress the Omegas.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here? You look and smell new-" So far the disguise fooled him. He wasn't the dumbest wolf in the school but he wasn't smart either. "Oh and the new Omega! Too bad I'm Already mated. I would be happy to take two-" He reached for Pride's cheek and I reacted on instinct. 

One moment he was reaching for her the next he was pinned down on the floor with his hand pinned behind his back in a threatening grip. I was ready to break his arm. A deep and powerful growl rose from the back of my throat. "You want to fight for my mate then let's fucking fight. But touch her and I will tear your throat out." He voice was deep and raspy. Being the Luna i was always more powerful than all of the Alphas here but they wouldn't fight me. I didn't realize how much pent up anger built over the years from the flirting and stupidity. Now I could finally fight without them backing off laughing. 

_"Clare is heartbroken. Her wolf is crying out in agony from his words."_ My wolf told me and I glanced at her. It wasn't just her wolf that was crying, tears streamed down her face. She looked like she could rip out his mark if she could. But she would never let him know how she truly felt. She was an Omega, and he the Alpha. I growled and slammed his head into the floor. "You are a pathetic excuse for a mated Alpha! How dare you not only make a move towards  **my mate** but towards another Omega in front of the mate you already have and should be protecting and providing for! I should kill you for what you did to her."

At that moment I knew Clare knew. Clare knew exactly who I was. "A-Alpha." She bowed her head towards me, I could sense her wolf howling. It was this time that I finally realized that I was running a pack and I just made to not just four people but the several others that came when they heard Jax's scream from when I pinned him. I stood up throwing Jax to the side. 

_"Do it Draeko. Do exactly what you need to for your pack. You are the Alpha."_ My wolf howled. I did not realized how much i missed her until this day. She was part of me and society drove me to ignoring her most of the time. Allowing her back in would be allowing the true world of the pack in. And I was ready to lead it. 

I took Clare's hand and pulled her over behind me. "Listen here Alpha Jax and the rest of you who dare question me. I here by declare this Omega as part of the Pierced Viper Pack. Anyone who dares disrespect my pack will face me in a head to head battle. May the best wolf win." I then focused directly on Jax who was glaring and snarling at me. "And for you. Until you learn how to be an actual Alpha I am forbidding this Omega from ever seeing you as punishment for disrespecting her. If I find out you do anything with any other Omega I will put you such a hell that you wished you would die. Oh but I wont let you for the sake of your Mate. At least she cares about you unlike how you treat her."

 

 


	5. The Pack and the Luna

I stood there letting my power overwhelm the others. I was so tired of how poorly Omegas were treated by the Alphas. No one would ever fight me as the Luna. So let's become an Alpha and start making changes even if I have to by force. But it was already 7:45 now and I had to get into my normal attire. 

I walked out with the two omegas close to me. When we got out of ear shot of anyone Clare turned to me. "Luna? is that you? You look and smell so different." she whispered.

"I know Clare I'm sorry. I didn't mean to start anything but I'm serious about this pack and this whole thing." I whispered back. "Clare this is my mate Pride. I have become the Alpha Draeko to protect her and I. But I need to go to get to class on time. If anyone asks you Alpha is not available during school hours. Please keep this a secret."

"We will." The Omegas said simultaneously. Clare spoke up again. "Thank you Luna... I could never have spoken to him like that."

"I know Clare. But as your Luna and your Alpha I ask that you avoid Alpha Jax. I know you are in different classes but in the halls you are to quickly head to your next class and stop for no one. Tension is rising." I had to make that my final request as I walked off in the direction opposite from my cabin. I kept my senses high in case anyone tried following me.

Suddenly a presence appeared and about tackled me when I was in the forest. I snarled and shifted to my wolf form pinning them down. I was as large as a Dire Wolf and my fur was metallic in color. Lunas typically where larger than Alphas but I was exceptionally large and I knew it.

"Fucks sake! You of all people shifting into their Wolf form to pin down their best friend." It was Drake. I wagged my tail some and licked his face. 

"You scared me Drake! You have no idea what happened."

"You started a pack and found your mate."

"How'd you-?"

"You're wolf howled to mine. I think you re-linked ancient pack mind-links when you got in touch with your Wolf and declared the Pierced Viper Pack. I think you've gotten yourself into a huge mess but I wanted to tell you that I'm here for you and the secret is safe with me. As far as anyone knows the Luna Dani Starric has nothing to do with this pack and as your Beta I will protect and severe you as my Luna and I will be sure the Omegas are not messed with within and out of class." Drake smiled bravely. 

"You are the best Beta a wolf could ever ask for Drake."

"I know." He smirked. Not only the best Beta but the cockiest Beta too. By this time I realized that he was correct about the mind link. His mouth did not move and in human form you cannot understand a wolf. He was right, I was asking for trouble reconnecting the true bond to packs and wolves. This could bring back the rogues or create new rogues. 

* * *

Me and Drake arrived to class right on time panting and laughing as the bell rang directly after we stepped foot into the classroom. 

"Blake and Jenny get into your seats. NOW"

"Okay Jenny go get into your seat." I said aloud to Drake. Our teacher refused to learn out names even though I am the Luna and rule over her in technical terms. 

Before he could hit me I jumped back and went and sat down in my seat on the other side of the room. It didn't take more then ten minutes for us to get distracted and start using our mind-link to bicker and fight. 

_"Hey Jenny you should poke Jax. Poor baby got beat up in the food court today and lost his mate privileges."_

_"Holy fucking shit you're killing me Luna."_ Drake started laughing aloud in class and no one could figure out why until I let out a giggle and out teacher kicked us out of the classroom. As we walked out giggling like girls rumor began to spread that we were dating and probably got into some drugs. When the doors shut we began to die laughing. 

"Okay, okay we have to get this thing under control. We are going to get into so much trouble." 

"No kidding." Drake laughed and struggled to breath. "If I remember correctly there's ways to close your mind to others and open the link with certain members of the pack."

 _"T-that would be great."_ We heard the soft voice of Clare and turned to see her and Pride walking down the hall together. It looks like they had asked to use the restroom to keep themselves out of trouble.

I smiled when Pride's eyes met mine and I spoke to them through our mind-link. " _We will get things figured out. But for now we must stay low and remain good. Pride, Clare, return to class now before you get in trouble."_

* * *

Finally Lunch came and I sat down with Drake at our usual table. We were already eating when Jax came over and plopped down at our table. 

"Uh can we help you Jax?"

"Why weren't you there?!"

I reeled back, offended by his sudden hatred towards me. "What do you mean?"

"There's a new fucking Alpha in town and he took my mate from me! Why. Weren't. You  **There?** " 

"Jax I don't fucking eat in the morning everyone knows this. Besides maybe if you weren't such an asshole then nothing would've happened."

"Alright fine then why did you and this shit face start laughing in first after you both were nearly late huh? What are you two banging now?" His pissed off face grew into a wide smirk. "Tell me."

I laughed. "Hes my friend, not my boyfriend and definitely not my mate. I'm a Luna I'm better than you Alphas and your need to fuck everything you see." I snapped back flicking him in the nose.

"Oh really. You're better than me?" He got up threatening to attack me when Drake got in between us. 

"Back down from my Luna. You have no place talking to her like this." he snarled.

"Fine. So be it. The Luna is supposed to stop the conflict. And you do nothing but sit on your ass. Mark my words Luna. You will fall. And those little Omegas will pay." He stormed off from the table and began to head towards the Omega's table. 

 _"Pride, Clare, **RUN!** "_ I yelled through he mind the as i got up from my seat to stop Jax when Drake got up and plowed into jax pushing him into another table in time for the Omegas to run. 

* * *

*Third Person P.O.V.*

* * *

Jax hit hard into the table.  He grunted and turned to hit the Beta. But the Beta, having newly reunited with his wolf was far too quick for the disconnected Alpha and dodged with ease before drop kicking him to stun him in time for all wolves be called to attention. 

" **Enough!** " Snapped a powerful voice. 

The wolves looked up to meet the new Alpha, Draeko and beside him the Dean. Draeko was emotionless as he spoke. "Head Alpha Feri, Alpha Jax has not only gone to attack the Omegas with brute force in intent for raping them, he has committed treason against the Moon Goddess."

Gasps filled the air and Jax's eyes narrowed on Draeko. "How have I committed treason against the Goddess?"

"Brutality against your mate, breaking of your mate bond, and... Harassment of the Luna, who, as we all know is the Moon Goddess in human form. You have sexually harassed her and threatened her in grounds of peace and tranquility. You are not fit to be Alpha. You have gone  **rogue**." 

Suddenly Jax's eyes filled with fear. For once in his life he knew he had fucked up and bowed his head in shame. 

"You wolves are sad. You have disconnected from the one who gave you life and you disrespected her human form. All of you have by making moves towards her and making poor Omegas think that you were having 'fun' with the Luna. And she had been kind to you and played along for your pleasure of teasing Omegas. No, Omegas have no right to power but they are still our packmates and shall be treated as such. Head Alpha Feri Bronkson, you're Alphas have disrespected the Moon Godess. If change does not occur there will be war."

The Dean nodded. "I understand Alpha Draeko and I am truly disappointed in our students. Especially Jax Bronkson who used to be the best student this school had. I have heard that you have taken his mate into your pack. How do you plan for this to not start war?"

"I have an ancient connection with my wolves and when they are in danger I will be sure to deal with it first hand. I will die for my pack if I must. I had warned Alpha Jax promptly of what should happen if I found him trying to disgrace the Mate Bond. He planned to rape not only his mate but my mate as well." Draeko's eyes darkened making Jax cower. "I request that he is sent to _Wolfsbane_." Gasps filled the air. "Where he will be trained under the toughest Alphas known to wolf to be a true leader. If he comes back as a respectful leader I will grant Clare freedom from my pack to return to her mate.  **But** , for what you have done to her, whatever she does under my pack's name she is free from charge from you. You have hurt her, thus she is allowed to do whatever she wants in my pack as a free Omega."

The conversation ended with that and no one noticed that the Luna was gone. They just suspected that she left out of anger while Drake distracted Jax. But it was not unnoticed. 

Jax turned from Draeko to Drake. "You are part of that pack."

"So what if I am?"

"You're a traitor. You cannot be in a pack and protect the Luna as her Beta too."

"Yes I can. I have been granted my life long promise to continue protecting my best Friend. Alpha Draeko is a true alpha and he has granted me that right."

"Enough talking. Alpha Jax pack your things. You're on the first bus out to Wolfsbane tonight." The Dean said as he turned to face the two wolves. "Son, you are a disappointment and have dishonored our name. I would never treat your mother the way you have treated Clare." 

"Father you are taking commands from a lower ranking Alpha!"

"No, He is my superior. He may be younger than me but he is right. Alpha Draeko is far more superior than even me. Now get your shit together. Not another word from you."


	6. Do You Love Me Yet

 *Dani's P.O.V.*

* * *

I came home to my cabin to find Pride waiting for me. She had been hiding since the outbreak at lunch. Everyone had been excused from school for the rest of the week due to the events that occurred and the school board looking into means of fixing this mess that I had created. I wasn't proud of myself. 

She ran to me and practically tackled me crying. "Your okay!" Her innocence made me begin to cry myself as I wrapped my arms around her. I was breaking down. "I'm sorry Pride. I'm so sorry!"

"Why? Dani you saved me and Clare today, you made the school realize that the Alphas have lost their ways."

"But because of me I put you in danger and now I'm putting everything on the line for us. I'm scared that if they decide to try to reconnect to our ancestors like we have for this pack that we could start a war and that-" My rambling was cut off by the sweet soft lips of my mate. She pulled away after a moment and put her head on my chest. I was taken by complete surprise. Not only did my Omega, but an Omega in general, just made the first move towards an Alpha and kissed them. 

I could feel my heart racing and I tried to calm it. I wasn't upset anymore I simply wanted my mate whole-heartedly. I gently lifted her head to look at me. "Now that's not too fair. You can't just give me one kiss and not expect me to want more." I smirked making her blush a deep red. 

"I-I'm sorry Alpha." She stammered.

I went to say something when I heard someone from a distance approaching the area. I quickly picked her up and took her into my cabin. Everyone assumed it was abandoned so no one bothered with it. The only person besides Pride who knew was Drake and he had already said in the mind-link that he would be taking time to care for Clare who was shaken up dramatically by today. 

"Wow its so beautiful on the inside." Pride said looking around in awe.

"It's really not all that."

"But it is! It's simple but gorgeous. Oh how I would love to live here with you!"

"With me?"

"Yes. With you." Her violet eyes met mine and we remained still for what seemed like forever. I felt like I was under a spell as I pulled her close to me kissing her lips softly. She kissed back gently wrapping her arms around my neck as if she was afraid to hurt me. I couldn't stop kissing her as I pulled her closer to me, if it was even possible that I could. She tasted as sweet as she smelled and I wanted it all but I was scared I would be pushing too much on her.

Regardless I moved us to the couch and sat down pulling her into my lap, our kiss never breaking. Our kissing when from light to deeper and deeper until we might as well have been making out already. 

I gently licked her lips and felt her tense up a bit nervously. As soon as we started kissing the words of my pack in my head faded away completely and I could no longer hear them. I wondered if Pride had noticed the same thing. Regardless I focused on her and her alone in our mind-link.  _"Pride, my love, you do not have to be afraid of me. I wont hurt you I promise."_

Suddenly she relaxed and responded.  _"I-I'm sorry. I've just never done this before."_

_"It's okay Pride. You're safe."_

With that her body relaxed fully and melted into our kiss. I slipped my tongue into her mouth and was a heated kissed became a full make-out session. I pulled her to my chest gripping tightly onto her shirt as I held her and kissing her passionately. After several moments we broke apart gasping for air. The supplements keeping her body form being able to continue while I willed myself to keep from going too far. "Pr-Pride" I panted. 

"Y-yes Alpha?"

"I... I love you Pride." 

She looked at me looking like she wanted to give an answer but she averted her eyes from me. I felt my heart tighten as she did so. It felt like hours had gone by before she finally spoke. "I-I don't know if I love you Alpha. I'm sorry." Tears began to stream down her cheeks as I felt my heart shatter. "Th-this had been enjoyable and all but... I don't know you well enough to love you. I met you yesterday. I shouldn't have ever kissed you." 

My wolf cried out in pain in the back of my mind as I let her go. All emotion left my face and I knew it as I refused to face her in fear of breaking down. 

"Dani I'm sorry!"

"You will call me either Luna or Alpha. Do not call me by my name. That is a privilege you do not have." I got up and lead Pride back to her dorm. I wasn't going to just leave her but I wasn't going to allow her to call me by my first name. After all, we had only met yesterday.

* * *

*Pride's P.O.V.*

* * *

I followed the Luna quietly with my head down. She had shut all of her feelings out so I could not see her hurt. I deserved to be snapped at for thinking I could call her Dani after she confessed her love towards me and I deny it. I felt like it was right at the time to respect my father and the fact that we did only meet yesterday but I think I really screwed up. 

I walked to my dorm room and when I entered it I went to the window only to see her back towards the window. Suddenly what once was human was now a large beautiful wolf. Her fur was copper with silver and black markings. with a hint of gold mixed into the copper. She was the definition of a timber wolf pelt wise but built like a dire wolf. And she was unhappy. She broke out into a run off into the woods. 

A few hours later I re-opened my mind link after realizing I had closed it to Drake and Clare during the kiss.

_"Drake? Clare? Can you hear me?"_

_"Yes! Where have you been?! I've been trying to contact you and Dani for a while now. Is everything okay?"_ Drake asked worried.

I began crying. " _No, everything is horrible right now. I made a terrible mistake and now the Luna had shifted and ran off. I have been hoping to hear from her for hours now but shes gone. I've tried contacting her but shes closed me off completely."_

_"Why didn't you go after her?!"_

_"Because she loves me but I don't love her!"_

Silence. I waited to hear anything from them but nothing came for several minutes until finally I heard Clare.

_"Just because you don't know her doesn't mean you cant love her. Mates don't know everything about each other when they first meet. It's one thing for an Alpha to reject the love of an Omega, but an Omega never rejects their Alpha. Not because its by law, it's because an Alpha's love is true. And when an Alpha admits their love, that means they are ready to settle down and be your one and only."_

_"Alpha's don't always tell their Omega's that they love them. But when they do, it's the Moon Goddess's way of saying that she is there. What's worse is that you rejected the physical form of the Moon Goddess herself. She won't hurt you. But she won't be with you."_ Drake said calmly.  _"I get that you may not have ever been around Alphas before but you are now. I suggest you learn how to be an Omega before you decide to play Alpha. Because right now, our Luna is out there on her own with no one to protect her because you decided to be an Alpha for an hour instead of telling the rest of the pack what you have done. And the worst part is, you won't ever truly know if shes okay because your bond is not complete because you are not marked."_

His words were harsh but he was right. I should have told them right away what happened because the Luna left and cut off her entire pack. I suddenly felt extremely guilty and ashamed of myself that I didn't even bother writing a letter to my dad and instead called him. 

* * *

*Dani's P.O.V.*

* * *

I ran off because I needed to clear my head. I couldn't decipher my own feelings at this point. I shut out all feelings and shut out every single one of my pack mates. Especially my mate and even my best friend.

I didn't expect to run off for hours on hours. I just kept running the trail I used to come to the Academy. I ran until be body ached and I was in the old territory of the Rosethorn pack that was brutally murdered during the war. I could not lead my origin pack from destruction and now my mate rejected my love. The thought of it burned me and I stumbled back onto my haunches opening my maw to let out a howl of pain, anger and agony. 

When I returned to all fours, a dark figure stood before me. The figure was wolf shaped and when it came into the light it turned into a white wolf with a moon on it's forehead. "Who are you?" I snarled.

"My child calm down please. I know you are hurting and I came to speak to you my daughter."

I flickered my ears but didn't let my guard drop for long as I bared my teeth. "You are not my mother."

"I am Dani. This is my true form. I am the Moon Goddess and I came down to earth to give birth to an heir and here you are. My Luna whose been destroyed."

"Why did you leave me? Why did you give me a mate who doesn't even love me?" I barked letting emotion take over my being. 

"She does love you Dani. She is not used to how life is with Alphas. Shes still new to it. Her father wants her away from Alphas because their pack Alpha treated his Omegas poorly. I did not expect her to turn you down like she did. I don't control every little thing in your lives my daughter, I only control your fate and destiny."

"I don't want to be her mate. I don't want to hurt more after I've already lost my family now my own mate doesn't even love me! How could you do this to me?!" I felt anger fill my veins. I was beginning to refuse to listen to the Moon Goddess, my mother. My wolf form trembled and let out another howl in pain before jerking and mistakenly hitting my head against a tree.

* * *

*Pride's P.O.V.*

* * *

I cried my heart out to my father finally begin truthful about everything. The only thing I didn't tell him and lied to him about was that I was mated to the Luna. Instead I told him it was Alpha Draeko. 

"Pride, I know what I said and I was wrong to say it to you. I told you to avoid Alphas when you where destined to be with them. I'm so sorry. I never should have convinced you that Alphas where so bad. I don't know this Alpha but he sounds like he truly did care about you and wanted you in his life. But I caused you to push him away."

"It wasn't all you. I felt it was too early and I spoke out my opinion and played Alpha when I should've been happy. I didn't know how this was going to be. I hadn't known how Alphas truly where and now I screwed up. And I don't know if he's okay."

"He's an Alpha. He can take care of himself."

_"Yea... The only thing it my mate isn't an Alpha, but a Luna. The biggest target for wolves."_ My wolf said in the back of my mind sadly. This is the first time all day she had talked to me. She had left me after what I said. I sighed and was started when i heard a knock at the door. "Hey dad someone's here i gotta go."

I hung up and answered the door shortly after another knock sounded. I opened the door to find a young woman with long white hair and beautiful icy-blue eyes, she seemed to glow faintly in the light. "May I come in dear? I need to speak with you."

I said nothing as i stumbled back shaking a bit as I allowed her in. She was a Luna. It radiated off of her. "Y-your another Luna. W-What do you want with me?" I stumbled over my words as I shut the door.

"I am not just any Luna my dear, my name is Glamour Starric."

"St-Starric? A-As in Dani Starric?"

"Yes that is my daughter. Apologies I must shift; I truly hate this form." She said and the young woman turned into a gorgeous white wold with a moon on her forehead. My jaw dropped and suddenly I was on my knees bowing. "Up dear, do not fear me."

"H-How are you here? W-Why are you here? Y-You can't be her mother."

"I am Pride. I am the one and only Goddess of the Moon. Years ago I came to earth and joined Rosethorn pack in search of a heir. I gave birth to a metallic colored pup with a hear purer than even my fur. But as my pack died and she ran here to the academy, she lost touch with her wolf. She lost touch with me. I do not control your entire lives I only control your fate. But recent events are fracturing what I have created and if restoration does not occur I will not have an heir and the wolves will return to chaos. I destined for you two be together but your actions could not be predicted and now I see why. You being in her life brought her back to me and have helped bring wolves back to their origins. But she is correct about wolves going rogue. The farther they drift from me the closer to war this world becomes and sadly you have not helped today."

"I know and I feel terrible for it. I never should have played Alpha."

"No you shouldn't have. But there's bigger issues right now. I visited Dani today but due to years of compressed emotions and severe damage from loss she reacted unexpectedly. Her wolf could not handle it anymore and she is unconscious." 

"Why didn't you stop this?"

"I couldn't she resents me for this. Her wolf doesn't even trust me anymore. I have made a grave mistake not seeing this sooner. I need your help. I fear if she worsens then not only will she go rogue but she will lead them and it will be end of packs forever."

I felt my wolf take over and my body shift into my wolf form. 

* * *

We arrived at Dani's original pack site. I had wanted to call Drake and Clare but the Moon Goddess, Glamour stopped me. She said that she could not show herself to them nor could she allow them in the remains of the Rosethorn Pack territory. As soon as we arrived she nodded in Dani's direction before vanishing. 

I hesitantly walked over to her. Her soft metallic colored fur was matted with blood around her head. I began to lick the wound clean when she woke up and growled snapping at me. I fell back and cowered immediately.

She stood up and in her eyes I could see a flash of regret, then hurt, then pure agony. The agony wasn't from her wound. The agony was seeing me. 

"Why are you here!? You have no right to be here!" She snapped

"Because I needed to tell you I was wrong for what I said and did to you!"

"Why should I listen to you? I gave you everything I was and you abandoned me! I would rather die than have a mate who cant love me."

"But I do love you! I was scared because I grew up thinking Alphas were abusive but I was wrong! I feared you when I should've been grateful. Luna I was scared to admit I loved you because I did not know the importance of having a mate and how you only ever find one. Please Luna you are injured and the pack is worried about you." It was already sunset and I watched as her fur began to glow like her mothers did. But this glow was not white but golden. I could only imagine if my silver fur had any glow to it but the sunset would do it no good.

Silence sat between us. It held us together yet tore us apart. She suddenly walked closer to me sniffing my fur her eyes closing. "I cant live without you but I can't trust you either. You tear me apart but just the scent of you pulls me back together. Your an angel and a devil rolled into one and it  _kills_ me."

"My Luna, I know I have wronged you but I promise I wont do anymore to hurt you. I love you Luna. I love you Alpha."

She nuzzled me and I noticed her breathing getting shallow. When I looked back into her eyes they were a dark sapphire, I could see a lustful look in them. It was then that I realized that it has been 24 hours since I took the Heat Supplements. It has worn off and I was nervous but something told me to not be. But my heat was becoming uncomfortable. My body ached and my legs became weak. I fell to the ground letting out a soft whine.

"Close your mind link to the pack. Its too far to make it all the way back to the campus for the supplements and I cant leave you here." She said as she laid next to me putting a paw over her nose. Even though she was mad and upset with me yet still wanted me, she kept her word and contained herself. And I obeyed her and closed my mind link to the pack.

I whined uncomfortably unable to control it. I finally gave in and forced myself onto my feet. 

"Pride what are you do-" I cut her off by forcing her paw off her muzzle and rubbed my body into hers. I felt my wolf take over completely. "Don't fight it anymore."

"I'm not forcing you-"

"You're not. I want you to take me. Mount me. Make me yours." I rubbed my form against hers. My tail swaying to stir the air. I was breaking her in. A little Omega breaking in her Alpha. It was turning me on more just thinking about it.

Suddenly she got up and went to grab my hips but I bounded away just before she could. "If you want me come get me Alpha." A smirk formed on her face and she about pinned me but my slim body made it easy for me to escape her. I wasn't going to let this drag on however as I needed my Alpha to mate me for me to stop being in straight agony of teasing not only her but torturing myself.

The next time she caught up to me I went into full submission and let my instincts take over as the moonlight lit the grove we were now in. I lowered my body to show her I was ready and panted. She circled me making sure I wouldn't play anymore tricks before stopping and moving my tail away with her nose. We both wanted this in our wolf forms and we where in the perfect area for this moment. For the formation of the mate bond. I knew what I wanted and I wanted the mate bond to be completed tonight under the moon. 

She began to lick my entrance even though I was already prepped, I knew she was getting a feel for me and wanted to know everything about me. I assumed that included the taste of more than just my lips. I felt like my legs were about to go limp again when she backed up onto her hind legs and grabbed me by the hips pulling me in roughly causing me to yelp a little but only out of surprise. She held tightly and I found firm grip onto the grass floor keeping my weight firm.

Licking my scruff sh began to rock her hips, thrusting her pelvis into mine in the most perfect way. The way she not only thrusted her hips into my hide but the way she grinded on me as she did so. I couldn’t help but to start panting and letting out soft whines of pleasure. You always hear about how having sex hurts but this was nothing like that. I didn’t think I was ready for sex with a male but sex with a female seemed perfect in every way. She knew exactly how to grind against my entrance and tease every single nerve ending in a way that could have a girl melt. She began to pick up the speed causing me to let out moans, pants and whines. Everything in my being crying out in pleasure to the grinding hips of my female mate who continuously picked up speed. She began panting too giving the me hint that my moans and heat scent combined where enough to get her to feel close to what I was. 

Soon enough I suddenly felt like I was being taken over by bliss as my vocalizations became louder. Adrenalin pumping through my veins as I suddenly found the words I longed for coming out of my mouth. “Mark me Alpha!”

I heard her grunt and felt my body become overwhelmed with the feeling of bliss as she thrusted her hips roughly into me and sank her teeth into the side of my neck at the peaks of our climax. Instead of pain I felt even more pleasure and let out a howl. Dani’s howl joined mine as we united under the Moon Goddess, like true wolves, completing the mating bond. She remained mounted on me as if we were tied like male and female before she slowly backed off of me and began to lick between my legs, a soft growl raising from her throat like some form of purr. I felt my legs weaken and I collapsed panting but satisfied. I laid there content as she came and curled around me. I coudln’t help but to be curious and asked “Did you climax too?”

She smiled and nodded. “How could I not with your sexy moans and whines?” She licked my newly formed mark that was healing over quickly. I smiled and yawned wondering what else to sex there was that I would get to experience with my Luna.

”Tell me Pride; do you love me yet?”

”I have always loved you Luna.” I closed my eyes burrowing my nose into her fur immediately falling asleep. 


	7. Bring the Wolf Home to the Moon

I woke up next to Dani at dawn. She was calm and sound asleep. Carefully I got up onto my paws and walked over to a nearby stream as if I had always known exactly where it was. I leaned over and looked at myself in the reflection of the water. I knew I had silver fur but I hadn't realized how beautiful my wolf really was since I never shifted and looked at myself. My fur was silver, the very tips on my maw was white and the top of my muzzle a cool grey color with a white diamond within the grey. The same cool grey cirled my eyes and a white marking laid under my eyes. The ends of my fur on my cheeks where that sme cool grey fading into the silver fur that was my main coat color. The insides of my ears where white and the tips of them were a very dark grey. That  same dark grey was in the form of a stripe on my cheeks and began a stripe on my head. I have a white neck and belly and my paws were cool grey up to my wrist with white toes. I had the same cool grey as a husky pattern on my back complimented with a dark grey stripe running down to my tail that was tipped with white. My hind legs where the same as my front but my back right paw was entirely white and my back left paw had no white and dark grey toes. I also had a dark grey stripe/loop like marking on my shoulders. I was a monochrome colored wolf and I was beautiful. My eyes, they were bright violet in color and where perfect in matching my coat. 

I felt a presence behind me and turned to see Dani padding towards me. "You lived here didn't you?"

"Years ago before the end of the war. It's beautiful isn't it?"

"When you told me you lost your family it was true wasn't it? When you where Alpha Draeko?"

She sighed silently. "Yes. It's true. I lost my entire pack to the war. But somehow I escaped. I'm a Luna who couldn't even protect her origin pack. Now I've created a pack threatening the peace we gained. I don't understand why I was granted you. You deserve an Alpha who is strong and powerful. Not a failure of a Luna." She pinned her ears back. 

"That is a lie. You are worthy of me and the pack you created. Wolves were not meant to lose this connection. It was a temporary solution that makes a dangerous war. If good wolves lose their true nature then the bad wolves who never forgot it will rule over us. We are more human than wolf anymore."

"And it's safer that way. Wolves tear each other apart."

"Wolves survived for their pack and knew the true way of life."

"What do you know about any of this anyway?"

"I spoke to the Moon Goddess. She visited me in my dreams last night." I lied. But I knew if I told her the truth I could severely hurt the bond we just created. "She told me that this is the way to return to her and to keep our world safe."

"And what happens when those wolves don't want to return here?"

"Then we will create a pack that will be the true mother of all packs. We are the Pierced Viper Pack. The PVP."

"Player versus Player doesn't sound too welcoming."

"No but neither does the Pierced Viper Pack." I threw back jokingly into her face making her laugh. Finally I made up for everything I did to hurt her. And I was no longer suffering from my heat. Everything was okay.

"Come on mate, we need to go back." she got up and turned from the stream and began walking away.

"Wait!"

"Hmm?"

"I think we need to move the pack here. It's hidden away and we can use our wolf forms to run to and from the school. I want to reuse the land as our new pack lands." I said standing as tall as I could for a small Omega.

She stood there quietly for a moment. "We will talk about that. But you have to understand that these lands have been stained with the blood of innocent wolves. I'm scared to find out what will happen to a tiny pack of wolves who dare try to reconnect on their own when others may be hunting for us if they hear of this. If we remain at the school then what rogues that exist will think its a joke. Come on, I sense that Drake is about to call a search party for us." I nodded in responce and followed her out of the territory.

I watched as the lands turned dark and blood stained. In my vision I saw a pack of wolves standing around a female and her pup trying to protect her. A black male stood tall next to her killing any wolf that broke through the barrier. It went dark and as we moved I saw bodies of the pack laying on the ground and the male getting struck in the jugular and thrown to the ground dead. Finally I saw the young pup run through a hidden trail while the white wolf laid on the ground bleeding out with a rogue ripping out her throat and her body making it seem like her pup had died too. The trail the pup went through is the one me and Dani pushed through. No one would ever imagined that the pup survived. In my head I could hear the voice of the Moon Goddess.  _"That is how I and the Rosethorn Pack died. I had pushed back far enough for Dani to run away to the academy for safety. After this battle the rogues were defeated for we had taken out three quarters of their forces in this battle alone. The army that eventually came to run the school defeated them and set aside their ways. They no longer would follow the wolf ways though they would still keep the ranked society. Their wolves were pushed away and forgotten. You are the last true connection to all of our wolves and the last connection between me and the wolf. Save them, save my daughter, bring the Wolf home to the Moon"_

* * *

As we reached the school grounds we shifted back into our human forms in the back of Dani's cabin. We entered from a back window and got comfortable in time for Drake to burst through the door with Clare tackling us as soon as they saw us. 

I yelped but Dani didn't flinch even when Drake began screaming at her and even slapped her. Her eyes darkened and he immediately bowed in respect.

"I understand your concern but if you put a single paw on me in such ways again I will remove it forcefully." She snarled.

"Yes Luna I apologize." 

"Now all of you come here. We must have a pack meeting." 

Everyone gathered around Dani and say down. "We all realized that we have begun to reconnect with ancient werewolf ways. We have begun reconnecting with our wolves and our packs traditions. Last night I revisited true pack grounds. Grounds in which we lived as pups before the war. We have lost everything in our name and have forced out our wolves so we are weak." She shifted to her wolf form. "This is who we are. We are predators of peace and tranquility."

I couldn't help but to jump off the couch in my wolf form and join her side. "We are straying from the Moon Goddess. We say we are connected to her but the truth is we are getting father away from her. In order to survive future dangers we must recreate the pack system to what it  **should** be."

"We have wolves for a reason. We were never meant to forget them. This pack will be joined by blood for we are going to reconnected to our true ways. May we be the only ones who do, Generations will recreate our ancient ways and will carry our names as the Pack Who Saved Them All."

Clare stepped forward and found the strength and courage to let her wolf take over. She took deep breaths and her human form slowly shifted into that of a wolves. She was a cute wolf, a standard brown pelt with a while belly and paws. Her wolf fully took over and began acting like a playful puppy. "I did it! I did it!" I couldn't help but to chuckle.

Drake seemed nervous but calmed his breathing and soon he too had shifted into a black wolf with a white spot on his eye, white belly and one flopped ear. He seemed very puppy-like yet still a strong loyal Beta. He also had a white speckle pattern down his body. 

Dani looked at all of us and turned grabbing a statuette of a a viper whose mouth was open, fangs gleaming and tongue out in a strike position. She took her large claws and took a notch out of her own ear. She turned so that the blood dripped into the vipers mouth. "Moon Goddess above, see this viper and our blood as a symbol of peace, strength and power. Join us by this blood in the mouth of the Viper as the Pierced Viper Pack for we are destined to save the heart of the wolf and shall forever be bonded beyond death by this blood from the wolf's ear."

The blood in the viper's mouth sizzled and seemed to become infused in the statuette. The viper seemed to come to life and spoke freely from the Moon Goddess herself. "You have been granted the name of your pack and all that comes with it. From this day forward each pack member to be, and even pup born shall have their ear notched and the blood infused into this viper's mouth. This is a sacred statuette and shall be forever seen as such. The wolf who disgraces it shall be destined to be damned. As Alpha you are to hide me away so that only those born of Alpha blood may know. Now initiate your pack."

And as said I stood up. I felt it was only right to let Dani be the one to notch our ears. And she did so. What she made seem painless truly hurt more than I had imagined. Having a piece of my ear taken away by the teeth of my mate hurt extremely bad but as blood began to show i turned my ear to the mouth of the viper and let the blood drip where it sizzled and infused itself into the viper. What once was metal was now glowing with the power of an unbreakable bond. The only thing that could break this bond would be future generations who sought to create a new pack. Such as two sons born into the alpha line. One would take over ours, the other would set out to make his own. That is if we weren't two females. 

The inition happened two more times, each the same until the viper stopped glowing but the eyes remained a light of light blue. Words coming from its mouth once more. "Welcome the Wolves of the Pierced Viper Pack. You're pack is small but strong. Grow in all aspects to save the wolves." The eyes returned to the same color as the rest of it and Dani backed up letting out a powerful howl that we all soon joined in. The skies filled with the power of the pack and the howls of those who are in it. A pack howl was good but a run with the pack was perfect. And our wolves wanted it. 

Dani picked up the viper and began to run out of the back door, the rest of us following. We traveled deep into the woods all the way to the pack grounds of the Rosethorn Pack. We stopped not winded at all as she went and stood on top of the pillar where the alpha once stood previously. Little did one realize that this pack was created to comfort the wolf over the human form. It was made for wolves, not humans. But that did not mean we wouldn't take jobs in human form and return to school. She stood tall with the viper in her mouth and within minutes we went to mark territories, not expanding as large as the original pack but starting with the stream and the main den all the way to the community dens. We marked and claimed our lands and found our dens. I of course joined my mate in the main den. as surprising as it was it was simply wolf on the outside but it was as if we walked through a portal into a large pack house. This place was designed to look like the pack of a feral wolves but within its spells it was truly a werewolves paradise. 

 It needed some cleaning but I knew it was perfect. I looked at Dani. She breathed in calmly and lead me into a secret room that no one, not even pack members could find where she placed the viper next to a golden rose. The previous pack's bond. Not many packs had this way of bonding, in fact this was more ancient than anything but it felt like it held better than anything. A pack bonded by blood and blessing under the name of the Moon Goddess. 

"I know we didn't talk but I thought about it. You were right. The pack needed a true home and this would be it, I belong here. This is where I grew up." Dani said as we left the secret room and came back out tot he main room of the pack house where Drake and Clare already stood in their human forms. She shifted joining them, along with myself having done the same. "Pack, this is the former home of the Rosethorn Pack. Having been the heir of this pack these grounds are my right and we shall restore this house and the other dens. Outside we will be seen as wolves, but here we are safe to be as is. For now we stay low and clean up our lands but also still attend school. Speaking of which I believe they will begin training classes at the school we should look into. Welcome to the new way of life my pack."


	8. Quietly on The Hillside

*Dani/Draeko's P.O.V.*

* * *

I was standing under a tree in the courtyard of the academy. It was a decent afternoon about two months since I created the pack bond. While the school did not allow shifting, many people still avoided their wolves, in fact they avoided them more than ever since having heard our pack howls. Since then the pack house has been cleaned and we have become extremely close. No one has come to terms with harming Clare or Pride. In the halls they are given a nod of acknowledgement and respect for the pack. But I know it's only due to the fear I put into them. In fact, no Omega has been insulted now that I think of it. 

No one is focused entirely on the alpha-omega bond anymore though it is still extremely important to society. The academy is now focusing on the "Alphas-of-tomorrow". Training and leadership classes have been implemented. I decided it would be good for us to all train with the others and if we see fit we can train outside of school too. We all still have our old dorm rooms but they are no longer in use thus meeting the dorm's standards perfectly each day. Drake and I have seemed distant to others around the school and while some people still made attempts towards me a menacing growl always pushed them away.

In other words: everything was perfect. Well until recently with my vibrant sexual fantasies and dreams. I've been having to steal the Heat Supplements from Pride to try to keep my own Heat on low. Again, no one can sense I'm heat other than myself and my mate. Basically I've been forcing myself away from her but it's killing me. The supplements do not fully work and while I need my mate to satisfy me I wouldn't mind using another to help me. And I was looking at her. 

Clare had since taken off her collar since she is no longer owned until the return of Jax who I don't miss. I know what I did was cruel but what I was about to do was even worse between both of our mate bonds. I know for a fact she could feel severe pain each time that asshole did something sexually towards another Omega. And I knew she could feel when he was in pain in general. I would hear crying and find her whimpering in Drake's arms at night because Jax was going through that pain. While I hardly speak of the Moon Goddess due to the events that happened I did ask for a way to cure her of the mate bond temporarily. What I hadn't realized about the herbs and the concoction is that after a month of use her mate bond would fade. Now it was almost nothing for her. Him on the other hand, was still strong. Meaning he could feel her pain and would feel even worse pain if she were to have intercourse with another Alpha.

Another Alpha. I couldn't help but to lick my lips. But in order for me to have her I would have to have Pride too. But Pride was about as protective as an Alpha. 

A sigh escaped my lips fairly loudly for I caught Clare's attention.

"L-Luna are you alright?" She asked walking over to me. 

"Yea I'm fine."

"Luna do you miss Alpha Jax?" 

"Honestly? Not really. I don't like how he treated you or me. Though, let me ask you this... Do you miss the arousal you got from his flirting?" I asked looking directly at her. Her green eyes flickered and she looked away shyly.

"A little." she replied. "I miss him in general. I know he treated me poorly but I still  _want_ him. Seeing other Alphas with their Omegas makes me frustrated. I know they're happy together without others but my Alpha always wanted someone else half of the time and-"

"You want him to feel the same thing you did?"

She stared at me shocked but bowed her head soon after. "Yes. I do. I want another Alpha to show me the love he never did and for him to hurt like I did. But only a little. Maybe if he felt it he would learn that I am his Mate and I am not some toy."

"Well, you've been granted that freedom from Alpha Draeko have you not?"

"Yes but Alpha Draeko wouldn't want me. He has his mate."

"Perhaps you should talk them into it. Or just join them late some night." I said using my head to push my back off of the tree dropping my hint heavy on the un-collared Omega and began to walk away as the last bell rang for classes to be out for the day. I knew exactly what she was thinking because I could sense her mind so crazy with hot, sexy visions. Meanwhile I was ready to go home and take Pride all for myself for the night. We hadn't had sex since the bonding but I was dying and the pills weren't doing shit for me. 

* * *

I was soon waiting for Pride as Draeko. I was waiting outside of the library were she always spent an hour after classes to do work without distraction when I saw her continuing to look up twitching her nose through the windows on the door. She knew I was here and she knew something was different. She checked her watch and packed up her stuff coming out a half hour early when I was ready for my cat-nap that I took when waiting for her. "You're early."

"So are you." She purred looking up at me. Her little bell on her brown and green leather collar jingling softly. I didn't want the bell, but she thought it was cute so I allowed her to have it but since she cant move without making a sound she began to regret it when I caught her trying to do anything sneaky that made me laugh. Such as trying to go get a piece of cake at midnight or sneaking up on me when I was training. ' _You asked for it'_ I would tell her each time not allowing her to remove it.  

 "So why are you out early anyway?" I asked smirking to myself at the memory. 

"Hmm? Oh, well I smelt something I.... I wanted. And it's coming from you." As her words gracefully traveled from her mouth and into my mind. Every time she spoke to me it was like listening to an angel. And better yet, I could tell that my heat scent was driving her crazy giving me a great idea.

"Oh, is that so?" I couldn't help but smirk, I'm sure my eyes were lust filled already as I pulled her close taking in her scent. I was right, she was definitely going into heat with me. I took her hand in mine and began walking her to the pack house. "I have a surprise for you little miss." I said as we got out of hearing range of just about anyone.

"Oh? And what might that be Alpha Draeko?"

I smirked to myself. "You get to play Alpha tonight."

"W-what?" She yipped, her eyes widening. She stared at me almost frightened. "N-no Omegas can't 'play _Alpha'_ its against all laws!"

"Pride calm down please love, I know you more than anyone else and I know you have the heart of an Alpha. Baby I need you to do this for me. I need balance." I begged her in quiet. "Please baby, play Alpha for me. You know just as well as I do that this is the first time a Luna has been paired with a female Omega. Lunas who mated only mated to alpha males and I need the balance of being your Alpha and your Luna too." I begged. Her uneasiness continued as I sensed Clare listening in from the hillside. Quiet little Clare, never one to harm a single being and listening to us while keeping her gaze set out on the fields.

Pride was still too nervous to accept and I was beginning to feel as if I was dying. Finally I let my desires slip. "Then what if we take Clare for the night too? Will you play Alpha for me then?" I could sense her sudden change of emotion. I could feel the protective jealousy and the need to claim me as hers. An emotion that Omegas never showed, but she did so for me. "Why bring this up now?"

"Why love you say that as if we were in a fight. I want you to play Alpha and I want to spice it up a bit. My omega gets to play alpha to satisfy me and I get to be alpha towards another." I pulled her close by the waist and whispered in her ear. "But we both know the only one I'm cumming for it my  _Alpha_."

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to do a Cameo appearance in one of my stories. Besides Alpha Draeko sounds amazing


End file.
